Cadence
by adams1
Summary: What if Xander and Anya had gone through with the wedding and Anya ended up pregnant. Spike and BUffy evetually
1. Default Chapter

What if Xander and Anya had gone through with the wedding and Anya gets pregnant? B/S X/A  
  
Cadence  
  
O.k An one more push and were going to be parents. Xander said encouraging his wife through the last pushes of her long labor. As he watched her struggle to find the strength to push his mind could'nt help but wander back to his wedding day. / Xander Harris was about to walk away from everything good in his life as he turned to walk out of the church.He could'nt help but look back at the women he was supposed to marry today. He saw her standing up there crying in her ugly wedding dress with her make up running and her hair a mess and to him she never looked more beautiful. At that moment time seem to freeze and it was only him and Anya in the room. It was then he realized that he couldn't live without her and would lose her forever if he walked out. When he realized that their love was real he was finally ready to finish what they came there to do./ Xander was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard his child cry for the first time." Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Harris here is your beautiful baby girl." The doctor said as he held up the most beautiful baby ever. " Do you have a name yet ?" The doctor questioned. "Yes we do, her name is Cadence Ann Harris." Xander replied stating the name that he and Anya decided on if it was a girl. "hey you did it Anya you did it." Xander said as he stroked his wife forhead. " Yeah I did, didnt I. But your giving birth to the next one." Anya said. Xander chuckled lovingly at the fact that she was clueless to the fact that only women can have kids. " I love you." He said as he watched his wife drift off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
3 weeks later.  
  
Buffy Summers and the gang minus Xander and Anya were watching baby Cadence while the new parents went out on a much needed by themselves when a knock led her to the front door. " Hello."Buffy said to the police officer standing outside her door, it was raining hard and the water dropps were still visible on his jacket. " Are you by chance Ms. Summers." He asked " Yeah thats me whats wrong." I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this but theres been an accident.  
  
AT the Hospital.  
  
They all sat there not believing what they'd been told minutes before. Xander and Anya had been coming home from their dinner when a semi-truck skidded on the slippery road and crashed right into their car. Both were killed instantly. Oh God how could his happen, they have a baby girl a three week old baby girl. They were happy what did they do to deserve this. Willow thought . IF it hadn't been for Anya's paranoia Cadence would be an orphan right now. About a week before Anya went through one of her I'm dying and everyone is phases and insisted that one of the scoobie gange if her and Xander both died they would be legal guardian. Over much fighting it had been decided that Willow would be the legal guardian. But it's not like she would do it alone. She had Tara Buffy Dawn Giles and even Spike had taken a liking to Cadence. When no one was looking he would make funny faces at her and blow raseberry's on her cheeks. " Um not that I'm trrying to be incenstive or anything but maybe we should get home. Cadence is getting tired and we all need sleep." Tara said breaking the silence that plauged them ever since they found out what happened. They all murrmered their agreements as they got up and headed back home 


	2. leaving

Buffy I have to leave. You dont need me anymore. You have Willow and Tara Dawn and even Spike. I'm not your watcher and there's nothing I have to teach you anymore. The only reason I came back was because you came back from... from well you know from where! But your situated now and I have no real purpose. I promise I'll call and even e-mail, but I have to leave." this was Giles' speech. He was going back to England. Everyone was sitting in the Magic Box when he told them." But Giles who will run the Magic Box? I mean if Anya was here she would do it but she's not." Dawn said not thinking about the subject she just brought up. Even though it's been a month after Xander and Anya had died they still couldnt talk about it. No one said anything for a few moments when Spike said " I'll do it. I mean it beats sitting in the house all day. And I can watch Cay while I'm working." Everyone just stared at him. During the day he would watch Cadence, nicknamed Cay, while Willow, Tara and Dawn were at school and Buffy was at work. He didn't say but he liked Cadence, it was good to have something so innocent around,made things simpler. Everybody felt that way. " Spike need I remind you that your a vampire. You combust in the sun light." Giles said."Hey I can get through the tunnels and it doesn't cost that much to tint windows. I'm really good at pushing people into deals. Come on, you know I'm perfect for it." Spike said pleading his side of the argument." Giles it would be a good idea, I mean he is pushy, in a good way though." Buffy said adding the last part because of the look Spike gave her. They had been getting closer ever since Xander and Anya died. He had been there for her when she woke up screaming from a nightmare she had about Xander Anya and her mom. There deaths had brought up her memories from her mothers passing." Oh fine if you trust him with this than i guess I could try too." Giles said finally caving into the plan." But I'll stay and run it till we get the windows tinted. It will give me time to train Spike." He said.   
  
Three days later.  
  
Giles were really gonna miss you, you know that right." Dawn asked as the gange saw Giles off at the termial." Yes I know that. I'll call I promise and send pictures of Cadence." Giles said handing Cadence to Willow. Giles was like a grandfather to the infant and was going to miss he alot. " Well I have to go so, I'll call when I get there. Bye." GIles said hugging each of them 


	3. Change

Spike had been working at the magic shop now for a couple of months. It had taken a while to get used to the schedule that Cadence had and taking care of the Magic Box but he finally got used to it and was doing a good job. Spike had been at the Magic Box when he heard that the ring leader of the trio terrorizing Buffy for a while, Warren had charged into Buffy's backyard where she was working in her mother's garden and fired a couple shot's. Willow came storming into the Magic Box babbling about how he shot her and how she was gone.   
  
" Willow who was shot?" Spike said as he picked up Cadence and rushed over to her. She headed straight for the books that weren't for sale, which meant that they were usually of the not good kind.  
  
" Buffy was shot. Someone called the police. Tara oh god, Tara's gone. He got her too. She's dead." Willow sobbed. As she was telling him what happened she was changing. The magic that was bubbling in her veins from the non use of it had erupted like a volcano. She was literally soaking up the magics and the information in the books. Her hair had turned brown and her eye black. She was not the lovable red headed computer wiz Willow that they all knew and loved. No she was being taken over by a dark veiny Willow who was in pain and out for revenge.   
  
"Willow do you know if Buffy is o.k?" Spike asked his concern for Buffy was growing by each second. " She's at the hospital." Willow answered as she walked calmly out of the Magic Box. She turned the open sign to close like she knew what Spike was going to do. Before Willow was out the door Spike was putting on Cadence jacket and heading to the back room were the sewer entry way was.   
  
At the Hospital  
  
When Spike entered the waiting room 15 minutes later he saw Dawn sitting with a women he didn't know. He went over to them and handed Cadence to Dawn.   
  
" Where is she?" he asked. " She's in the operating room, they wouldn't let us in." Dawn answered. "Us?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face. " This is Amelia she's the one who called the police who brought ..." Dawn never finished her sentence because the "new" Willow walked through the doors and straight to the operating room where Buffy was. Spike and Amelia both followed her.  
  
"Get out" they heard Willow say as they entered. The doctors obeyed leaving in the room Buffy on the table Willow Spike and Amelia. Spike and Amelia sat in awe as they watched Willow pull out the bullet magically and heal Buffy. Buffy sat up startled by her best friend standing in front of her all black eyed and brown hair. She then looked over to the middled aged women to her left.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked sounding more rude than she meant to be. "I'm Amelia Reynolds member of the Watchers Council. I was sent here to secretly keep an eye on you and your very powerful friend." she answered. Everyone turned to where Willow would have been had she been there. Buffy stood up, hugged Spike and then left the room, Spike and Amelia following. 


End file.
